


Stuck in a...

by chimeradragon



Series: Inception OmegaVerse [3]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom!Eames, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, alpha!arthur, not enough Omega!Eames, omega!eames, top!arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23451847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimeradragon/pseuds/chimeradragon
Summary: Eames is captured and some bad guys wanna send a message...
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Series: Inception OmegaVerse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1283330
Kudos: 54





	Stuck in a...

https://archiveofourown.org/works/403644/chapters/665489

Eames awoke slowly, body aching as the room around him swam in and out of focus. There was the sound of taunting laughter, but not much else the forger could make out. 

"Ah! The little bitch is awake!" a voice taunted, far too close for Eames' taste, but as he tried to butt the sound fo the voice he hit nothing but air and only made the approaching nausea worse. 

"Hey, Omega," a new voice tried for a seductive tone but it came off wrong and irritating. 

"Such a pretty boy," a slightly nasal voice added. 

"Bet he'd make a good lay..."

"Probably bends over for any body. 'specially one with a knot."

"I'm sure those cock-sucking lips come in handy, don't they, slut?" a fourth sneered.

"I have a name you know," Eames finally stated, exasperated and tired of the schoolyard style taunts. "Whatever you have planned, can we get to that before you start running out of names to call me? I'm sure you've nearly exhausted your feeble minds with the few you did come up with. Though I'm certain you had to look at least one of them up." He grinned, still unable to focus and was rewarded with a fierce smack to his face, open palm. 

"Listen here, you little shit," the first voice was back, dark and full of anger and promise. A rough hand grabbed Eames' jaw and forced in to look in the man's direction. "You're going to be an example for us. See?" 

There was the sound of something heavy being dragged and a metal cage came into view with a blanket over the top. But the fabric did nothing to disguise the sounds of snarling coming from the cage. The bars had to be at least an inch thick and there were heavy chains holding it shut. Another snarl echoed across the room as one of the men got too close and it was clear from the sounds that whatever was inside the cage was also chained up. Eames felt a shock of fear, uncertain what these people had in mind for him. 

"See... we need to send a message to your ... friends. All of you disgusting Dreamwalkers. Your days are numbered, and we can find ways to break you," the man holding Eames' head assured, a disgusting smile on his face as he spoke. His hot breath washed over Eames' face and made him gag slightly. 

"And just what is your message? You know, email works wonders these days," Eames offered jovially, trying to maintain the thin veil of nonchalance and suave. He tried to move his limbs only to find they were tied tightly to a chair, and the room was starting to focus again. The dingy walls looked like they'd seen more bad days than good, and there were suspicious stains... everywhere. 

"Nah, you see... we killed one of you. Left a note and everything. And you still came after our boss. Can't let that happen. So.. we're gonna destroy one of you. Just to prove our point. And hey, maybe it'll stick this time. Who knows? All I know is ... your team ain't gonna be the same after," the man laughed as he turned Eames' head to look straight at the cage. "Mickey, pull it off! Show him his prize for being a piece of shit."

A man standing next to the cage; apparently Mickey, who looked like he'd been hit in the face with an ugly shovel nodded and pulled the fabric off the cage. There was a roar of rage and the chains rattled loudly while the cage shifted a few inches. The cage was darkly lit but there was enough to see there was a human in the cage. Most likely male. With a lithe frame and a lot of rage. Eyes flashed red in the dark and Eames' realized they were planning on sicking an alpha on him. One that seemed to be out of his mind. 

"Right," Eames' swallowed thickly, not sure how to respond to this newest predicament. The alpha snarled again and shook the cage, bringing it further into the light. "So, why will having some random, crazy alpha tear me apart be good for you? You're just going to piss my employers off."

"Look again, pretty boy," the man holding Eames taunted and gestured for the cage to be dragged closer. Further, into the light, it was possible to see the occupant of the cage. 

"...bloody hell," Eames' breathed as he took in the image of Arthur. Pressed suit, wrinkled beyond hope, torn in some places. There was blood on a few spots, small but noticeable against the light colored fabric. His hair was a complete mess, though there were some stray bits of gel trying to hold it slicked but only served to make Arthur look like more of an animal. His arms were bound behind him with thick, heavy chains, he was covered in sweat, and his pupils were pinpricks while the Alpha red shone brightly. His teeth were bared and he snarled at anyone that came close. "What in the hell have you done to him?"

"New drug," the man holding Eames taunted, letting go of his captive's head, knowing he was fixated by the sight. "Makes alphas rage and go into an uncontrollable Rut. They practically tear apart everything in their path. Beta, Omega ... even other Alphas. With their teeth, hands, cocks. doesn't matter. They don't come up for days. And you get to be our first guinea pig for an Alpha that actually knows the Omega in question." He patted Eames' shoulder in mock sympathy as he jabbed a needle into Eames' neck. "And this should just make you wet enough for him to smell. Not a true Heat, but enough..." 

Eames' felt a faint flush through his body and knew the psychopath was right. His body clenched like it would sometimes in Rut sympathy. He looked up, eyes dark as they flashed gold with his own rising rage. "When we get out of here... and believe me. We will. I'm going to take great pleasure in killing you slowly. Painfully. And it's going to take ... days."

"Sure thing, princess. If you survive. Those chains are on a timer. And so is the lock on the door," the man offered and moved close to the cage where the dropped a set of keys. "And these are for your cuffs. Hopefully, he'll be able to spot them before he rips your arms out of socket to get to you. Good luck!"

And with a resounding thud, the door to the warehouse shut leaving Arthur and Eames alone in the darkened space. 

"Arthur," Eames called softly, trying to make himself seem scared and submissive. And while he might be one, he wasn't normally the other. He let his head sink down on his chest, knowing that the Alpha could hear him. He heard the quick intake of breath and then a deeper sniff before a low growl. The sound of the chains behind Arthur unlocking sounded like thunder. Arthur shrugged the chains off, hands flexing into claw-like shapes before him as he yanked on the bars. "Arthur ... love. I need you. I need you to take a moment to remember who you are... where you are. Can you do that for me?"

Arthur snarled as the cage refused to budge for the moment. He reached out like he could touch Eames' through his will alone. There was no recognition in his eyes as he looked at Eames. There was only the obvious bulge in his trousers and a need in the air. 

Eames shifted tactics. "Arthur! You need to calm yourself. Calm!" he ordered, voice and tone hard, hoping to get through to the other man. The response was another snarl as the lock on the cage let go and the door swung open. 

Arthur spilled out from the cage, shock on his face for a moment before he started to lunge for Eames, teeth bared, hands curled, and thoroughly ready to take what he wanted. 

"ALPHA!" Eames cried out as he pushed as much Omega-voice into his words, eyes flashing gold as he tucked himself into as small a ball as he could within the confines of the chair he was lashed to. He winced, waiting for the inevitable blow. 

A blow that never came as Arthur skidded to a stop, snarl gone from his face to be replaced by one of utter confusion and hurt. His hands were stiff as he reached out, touch tentative as he made skin-to-skin contact with Eames. There was a brief shiver as he leaned in close, still moving slowly as his whole body trembled with need. "Omega?" 

Eames blinked as he looked up, eyes wide as he saw how close Arthur was to him. How much sweat had gathered on the man's body. The way his limbs trembled and shook with needs that warred with the drugs that were clearly coursing through his system. "Arthur?" Eames tried, voice shaky as he watched for a reaction when Arthur frowned and the need seemed to rise up in him again, the Forger tried something else. "Alpha?"

Arthur made a weak, wounded noise as he leaned in to nuzzle against Eames' neck. Offering comfort where he could. 

"Alpha," Eames started, realizing Arthur was too far gone for complex requests, but simple ones might work. "Need out." He shook the chains holding him, then pointed with his foot. "Keys. Please? Let your omega out?"

Arthur frowned again before following the line of the foot to the shiny keys. He huffed and pulled on the chains like he could pull Eames' hands through by sheer force of will. He stopped when Eames yelped to indicate that was not a good idea. He turned towards the keys again and walked over, looking over his shoulder frequently as he moved, whether to keep an eye on Eames to keep him out of trouble or because he was afraid the omega would run from him was too uncertain. 

"Right," Eames beamed as he tried to figure out how to mime and one sentence Arthur into doing what needed to be done. He was surprised there were few keys and Arthur's hands were gentle on his own as he tried several before finding the right one, brow furrowed in obvious concentration. As the last restraint fell away Eames felt Arthur slam into him. More tongue and teeth than an actual kiss, but heady all the same. It seemed Arthur was at the end of his patience. He rubbed against Eames, his aching erection clearly evident through his very tented trousers. Eames reached down to carefully unzip the clothing. 

"Omega. Mine," Arthur growled as he was released from the prison of his trousers and pants. He broke the kiss to rub against Eames, using the scent glands in his temples and jaw to mark the other with his unique scent. 

"Yes. Alpha. Yours. And you are mine," Eames replied with a soft groan, knowing he was going to have to get naked in a hurry if he was going to be able to salvage any of their clothing to be able to get out of the damned warehouse they were stuck in. He leaned back and put two fingers on Arthur's nose to stop him from following while Eames stood and took a few steps back. Just as the alpha was about to let out a distressed noise he realized the Omega before he was stripping. Making it easier for both of them. 

"Mate," Arthur insisted as Eames came close enough to start divesting the younger man of his clothing. Arthur gave a soft sigh as they pressed together, neck to groin with hands moving over exposed skin. 

"Yes, Mate," Eames agreed as he felt himself being pushed backward. He kept going until he landed against a crate that was right at Arthur's waist level. "My Mate."

Arthur nuzzled against Eames again and made a humming growl as he pushed the omega's legs up, nosing at his groin and backside before licking a stripe up the other's leg and down his cock before leaning forward to press insistently against Eames' ill-prepared hole. 

"Gentle!" Eames snarled, knowing the tone would catch the other's drug-addled attention. "Slow."

Arthur snarled back but pressed in slowly, not stopping until he was balls deep in the Forger. He waited a moment before he started to rock, hearing only a low groan of want he set a truly punishing pace, driving into Eames with a dedication rarely seen. He angled his hips until he was nailing the older man's prostate dead on, making Eames draw to completion quicker than he would have liked to admit. But he was grateful for the distraction as he felt Arthur's knot swell, fast, large, and hard. He felt the teeth on his neck and sighed into the contact. 

"Well done," Eames soothed as he rubbed Arthur's back comfortingly. Ten minutes later he felt the knot pop free with an obscene noise and a lot of cum. Eames sighed softly, hoping the worst was over until he felt the way Arthur's hips started rocking again. Almost like his body had a mind of its own, separate from what they might normally do. It was an extremely intense Rut. 

*** Twelve hours later ***

"Eames?" Arthur's voice was weak with exhaustion and growling, and snarling, and screaming. But he was speaking at last, and for that Eames was eternally grateful. Arthur's brow furrowed as he realized he was sitting against a wooden crate, bare ass on fairly dirty concrete. Dust in the air, and a familiar, heavy weight in his lap. 

"...so good to have you back with us, darling," Eames breathed into Arthur's neck, body limp against the Point Man. "I'd move, but my legs have turned to jam and I don't think I'll be able to sit properly for a week." His whole body shivered as Arthur's warm; no longer scorching, hand came up to pet his back. 

"What happened? I remember getting jumped by some thugs," Arthur asked, voice steady despite the obvious confusion. "And they drugged me with something. Taunted me with how I was going to 'destroy someone's ass' and then chained me up. Next thing I know, I'm here. Inside you, apparently, and knotted. Care to fill in the blanks?" 

Eames rolled his head on Arthur's shoulder and huffed. "Pretty much it. They nabbed me. Apparently, they didn't know we're a Mated Pair. And assuming you'd be devastated for buggering me stupid and then making me ride you like a prized pony for ten hours. It would seem their concoction has some nasty side-effects on unmated pairs. Made it sound like they'd tried it on others before. I say we rest up. Eat up. And then go torture those bastards to death. What do you say, darling?"

"I'd say that sounds like a fine time, Mister Eames," Arthur replied, voice almost formal but with a hint of tender familiarity. 

"I do so love it when you call me that, darling. "

END. 


End file.
